


Waking Up in the Country

by Dee_Moyza



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Moyza/pseuds/Dee_Moyza
Summary: In her capacity as a skypainter, Farrah worked with every color she could imagine.  The colors outside of Cloudbank, however, went far beyond that.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: 100 Words





	Waking Up in the Country

She'd painted the sunsets, once. She'd created enchanting romantic evenings, tranquil morning skies, blazing orange solstices. Whatever the people asked of her, she delivered, with grace, with passion, with every color imaginable at her fingertips.

But Farrah could never have dreamed up the colors she saw when she opened her eyes now. The gold of the wheat that tickled her skin, the endless blue spreading overhead, the weather-beaten red of a building far away.

These colors filled her heart, and broke it; she instinctively knew they were not hers to touch, or control. Alien, unknowable – yet, somehow, deeply, _achingly_ , familiar.


End file.
